fansdemortalkombatfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Scorpion
Scorpion (Hanzo Hazashi) es un personaje de la saga de videojuegos Mortal Kombat''Scorpion es el personaje thumbmás popular en la serie de Mortal Kombat junto con [Sub-Zero. Bajo su apariencia de ninja color amarillo (color de burla entre los ninjas), se encuentra un espectro escondido que lucha por poder hacer que su muerte no sea motivo de burla. En la historia de la saga, Scorpion fue un ninja del ''Shirai Ryu, rival del Lin Kuei. Una vez, muchos ninjas de diferentes clanes fueron encomendados por Quan Chi a buscar el amuleto de Los Elementos, entre ellos, Sub-Zero (el original), quien luego lo mata a sangre fría, causando que su muerte no sea digna de respeto. Por eso, siguió vagando como un espectro para poder lograr que su alma descansase en paz, aunque implicaba destruir a todo el que se opusiera. Buscó la venganza, y la encontró asesinando a Sub-Zero. Acá está el asesinato de sub zero: (http://youtu.be/sj295Tb-Ea4) Mucho después de vengarse, descubre que alguien llamado "Sub-Zero", entró en el siguiente torneo, y pensó que era su antiguo enemigo, pero descubre que era su hermano menor cuando perdona la vida a Johnny Cage y no el "Asesino", como lo llamaba él. Desde ese momento Scorpion tenia una nueva misión pues ahora protegería a Sub-Zero, en pago por la muerte de su hermano. Pero esto no duró mucho, en MK4, Quan Chi el hechicero, engaño nuevamente a Scorpion haciéndole creer que el Sub-zero joven fue el que asesino a su familia y a su clan. Scorpion lleno de ira y venganza enfrenta a Sub-zero. Al final, en MK4 sub-zero se encuentra en el suelo a causa de una dura batalla contra Scorpion, pero en ese momento aparece Quan chi dispuesto a acabar con Sub-zero, y confesando que el mismo había acabado con todo el clan Shirai Ryu y con la familia de Scorpion. En ese momento la existencia de Scorpion se estaba desvaneciendo, y con sus últimas fuerzas arrastró a Quan Chi al Netherrealm, capturándolo. Una vez que empezaron los disturbios en los dos mundos, un portal abrió la escapatoria de Quan Chi, lo cual lo llevo a crear la Deadly Aliance entre él y el hechicero Shang Tsung con la cual dieron muerte a todos los guerreros de la tierra, principalmente a Liu Kang. En ese momento las fuerzas del mal tenían el control sobre todo yRaiden, el dios del trueno y guardián de la tierra, se enfrentó a ambos pero, también fue derrotado. Scorpion había luchado fuertemente contra dos Onis, Moloch y Drahmin, los cuales lograron atrapar a Scorpion en un "Soulnado", pero este logra escapar mediante su poder espectral y se teletransporta hasta el lugar de los Elder Gods y logra ver la batalla de Raiden contra la alianza mortal; y ve también como es derrotado. En ese preciso momento el Rey Onaga, regresaba a reclamar su trono, pero se encontraba con estos dos usurpadores:Quan Chi y Shang Tsung. Juntos trataron de atacar al emperador, pero sus ataques no parecieron hacerle daño alguno. Raiden se les unió en un último intento para detenerlo, pero nada pudo contra Onaga. Los Elder Gods vieron esto y se percataron de la presencia de Scorpion, lo que logró que fuera nombrado como mensajero de estos, dándole un enorme poder para lograr frenar a Onaga. Ya en MKA Scorpion vuelve a las andadas de destruir a Sub-zero pero no lo logra, y en vez de eso los Elder Gods reviven todo su clan y su familia. Pero el hechicero Quan Chi secuestra a su hijo y aquí Scorpion jura darle cacería eternamente para torturarlo y traerle la muerte. Scorpion es uno de los personajes más queridos por el público, junto con Sub-Zero, Liu Kang y otros. A la gente le fascinó el verlo quitándose la máscara y escupir fuego a su oponente, o traer a sus enemigos con su famoso "Get over here!" Se lo puede considerar un antihéroe, porque sus propósitos son buenos aunque los realice de una manera sombría y brutal. TODAS LAS FATALITYS DE SCORPION DESDE MK1 HASTA MK VS DC: http://youtu.be/RHAAlQfzyHg apariciones Biografía Igual que Sub-Zero, el nombre real y el origen de Scorpion son desconocidos. Sin embargo se cree que él es un ninja muerto con la oportunidad de vengar su muerte en las manos del Lin Kuei. Él ha mostrado siempre desconfianza y odio hacía Sub-Zero. Entre ninjas esto es señal de clanes opuestos. thumb|scorpion en mortal kombat I http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scorpion&action=edit&section=5 editarMovimientos Especiales *'Árpon': Alza su brazo y de allí expulsa un árpon que en la punta tiene el aguijón de un escorpión, el cual atraviesa al oponente y lo atrae hacía él. *'Golpe de Teletransportación': Corre hacía átras y desaparece del campo, aparece corriendo por el otro extremo, al acercarse a ti, te recibe con un puñetazo en el torso. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scorpion&action=edit&section=6 editarFatality *'Cráneo Incendiario': Se quita la máscara y muestra por rostro un cráneo humano, volteando su rostro hacía al oponente y con una mano alzada sujetando su máscara, lanza una llamarada de la boca la cual termina calcinando al oponente.Y en MKI (Mortal Kombat 1) decía TOASTY!! thumb|cara de scorpion (sin mascara) http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scorpion&action=edit&section=7 editarFínal Marcado por la muerte a manos de un Lin Kuei, hace años, Scorpion fue asesinado por Sub-Zero. Él dejo en su vida anterior, a una esposa y a un hijo pero le fue dada la oportunidad de regresar y vengar su muerte. Aún con el triunfo en el Gran Torneo y el título de Campeón Supremo, el precio del pago era muy alto. Nunca podrá regresar con su familia y tendrá que existir para siempre con esa maldición secreta. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scorpion&action=edit&section=8 editarMortal Kombat II http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scorpion&action=edit&section=9 editarBiografía El espectro reencarnado esta de vuelta al saber del regreso de Sub-Zero. Nuevamente acecha al ninja asesino siguiéndolo hasta el oscuroOutworld donde continua su misión, vengar su muerte en las manos del Lin Kuei. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scorpion&action=edit&section=10 editarMovimientos Especiales thumb|esta es la relación entre scorpion y sub zero *'Árpon': Alza su brazo y de allí expulsa un árpon que en la punta tiene el aguijón de un escorpión, el cual atraviesa al oponente y lo atrae hacía él. *'Lanzamiento Aéreo': Un movimiento que se ejecuta cuando el oponente se eleva, Hará el lanzamiento común de Scorpion pero ejecutado en el aire. *'Golpe de Teletransportación': Corre hacía átras y desaparece del campo, aparece corriendo por el otro extremo, al acercarse a ti, te recibe con un puñetazo en el torso. *'Tijeretazo': Ataca al oponente con una tijereta que ataca a los pies, similar a la patada baja giratoria. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scorpion&action=edit&section=11 editarFatality *'Cráneo Incendiario': Se quita la máscara y muestra por rostro un cráneo humano, volteando su rostro hacía al oponente y con una mano alzada lanza un llamarada por todo el cuerpo del oponente, la presión hara que el cuerpo oponente termine explotando en huesos llemeantes y sangre.Este fatality se puede marcar ya sea de cualquier lugar de la pantalla o también a una distancia media del oponente, en caso de usar la segunda forma, después de que el anunciador declare:Fatality,en la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla, aparecerá Dan Forden y gritara:¡TOASTY ! justo al mismo tiempo que el letrero sangriento de "fatality" sera cambiado por uno colorido de "Toasty". *'Kunai': Corta el cuello del oponente y luego lo parte a la mitad con un filoso Kunai, el torso vuela sobre él, regando el piso de sangre. *'Friendship': Del interior de su traje saca una versión miniatura de sí mismo, en la pantalla aparecerá la frase Buy a Scorpion Doll!(¡Compra un muñeco de Scorpion!). *'Babality': Un bebé con la indumentaria ninja, descalzo, porta un pañal y mantiene la máscara. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scorpion&action=edit&section=12 editarFínal Al enterarse de la reaparición de Sub-Zero, Scorpion entra al Torneo del Outworld para atraparlo. Él es testigo de como Sub-Zero perdona la vida a un oponente y se da cuenta entonces de que no es él mismo Sub-Zero que lo asesino hace tiempo. Así que al dejarlo vivir al ninja va a derrotar a los guerreros del Outworld en la competencia. Con la derrota de Shao Kahn, Scorpion descubre un nuevo propósito para su existencia. Él se convierte en el guardián del menor Sub-Zero para reparar el asesinato de su hermano mayor y se prepara para un tercer Torneo. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scorpion&action=edit&section=13 editarUltimate Mortal Kombat 3/Mortal Kombat Trilogy http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scorpion&action=edit&section=14 editarBiografía Cuando Shao Kahn hace un mal intento al tratar de robar las almas que ocupaban el Netherealm, Scorpion tiene la oportunidad de hacer su escape. Siendo ahora libre de rondar la Tierra una vez más, Scorpion no muestra lealtad a nadie. Él es una importante carta en la lucha de Earhtrealm en contra del Outworld. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scorpion&action=edit&section=15 editarMovimientos especiales *'Árpon': Alza su brazo y de allí expulsa un árpon que en la punta tiene el aguijón de un escorpión, el cual atraviesa al oponente y lo atrae hacía él. *'Golpe de Teletransportación': Corre hacía átras y desaparece del campo, aparece corriendo por el otro extremo, al acercarse a ti, te recibe con un puñetazo en el torso. *'Agarre Aéreo': Se ejecuta mientras el oponente y el jugador están en el aire, lanzara como si fuera su agarre normal, pero en el aire. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scorpion&action=edit&section=16 editarFatality *'Toasty!': Se quita la máscara y muestra por rostro un cráneo humano, volteando su rostro hacía al oponente y con una mano alzada lanza un llamarada de la boca la cual termina calcinando al oponente. *'Prisión De Scorpion': Alza ambos brazos de manera que toma su posición de victoria, el escenario cambiara a La Prisión de Scorpion y el personaje termina incendiándose en las llamas del infierno. *'Brazo del Netherealm': Utilizado en Mortal Kombat Trilogy. Alza su brazo, se abre el piso y desde el Netherealm sale un brazo esquelético que aplasta al oponente hasta hacerlo estallar en una lluvia de huesos y sangre. *'Clones Mortales': Alza los brazos en pose de victoria, se teletransporta junto con el oponente a La Prisión de Scorpion. Luego aparecen decenas de Scorpions que se abalanzan encima del oponente, la pantalla se oscurece para que no veas su cruento final. *'Friendship': De sus manos hace salir una gran caja sorpresa, girando una manivela, abre la caja y de allí saldrá un gran cráneo llameante de juguete de resorte, el oponente al verlo se asustara tanto que caera y su alma saldrá expulsada. *'Babality': Un bebé con la indumentaria ninja, descalzo, porta un pañal y mantiene la máscara. *'Animality': Transformación en un pingüino de colores muy realistas, avanzara hacía al oponente tambaleando, empollara un huevo, se alejara, pero el huevo explotara y dejara al oponente como solo huesos y sangre. *'Brutality': Combo de once golpes por el cual hace implosionar el cuerpo de su oponente en restos y charcos de sangre. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scorpion&action=edit&section=17 editarFínal Scorpion es puesto en libertad de su maldición en el infierno cuando el plan de Kahn de tomar Earhtrealm se desvanece. Libre de rondar en la Tierra, Scorpion es reclutado por el emperador con el fin de servirle y con una misión de destruir a los guerreros escogidos. Pero su alianza con Shao Kahn se pierde cuando se da cuenta de thumbque uno de los guerreros escogidos es Sub-Zero. Scorpion tenía que proteger a ese ninja en restitución por haber matado a su hermano. Shao Kahn se encuentra a sí mismo como la víctima de sus propios planes cuando Scorpion se ve forzado a volverse en contra suya. Él destruye al emperador y Earhtrealm regresa a la normalidad. Scorpion se encuentra nuevamente rondando el Netherealm para algún día resurgir. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scorpion&action=edit&section=18 editarMortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scorpion&action=edit&section=19 editarJefe Secundario Es el jefe del primer nivel, en el argumento del juego se le llega a dar el nombre Hanzo Hasashi, un ninja perteneciente al clan Shirai Ryu. Las razones por las cuales es oponente de Sub-Zero es que a la vez él fue contratado para robar el mapa sagrado de los elementos. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scorpion&action=edit&section=20 editarMovimientos Especiales Solo implementadas en el segundo combate. *'Árpon': Alza su brazo y de allí expulsa un árpon que en la punta tiene el aguijón de un escorpión, el cual atraviesa al oponente y lo atrae hacía él. *'Golpe de Teletransportación': Corre hacía átras y desaparece del campo, aparece corriendo por el otro extremo, al acercarse a ti, te recibe con un puñetazo en el torso. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scorpion&action=edit&section=21 editarHabilitación *'Segunda Pelea contra Scorpion': Debes empezar el juego, en el primer nivel debes enfrentar a Scorpion, en el momento de Finish-him ejecuta Fatality, colocando Pausa y saliendo del nivel, ahora debes llegar al nivel de la Prisión de las Almas, por medio de una clave o avanzando el juego, en el instante que eres derrotado y aniquilado por el Cráneo de Desprecio, en medio de la escena de encuentro con Old Warrior, aquel se convertirá en Scorpion y una batalla dará inicio, ahora Scorpion sera poseedor de sus habilidades. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scorpion&action=edit&section=22 editarFinal *Este final solo cuenta si aplicas un Fatality a Scorpion cuando lo derrotas en el primer nivel Scorpion había muerto a manos de Sub-Zero, pero el guerrero Lin-Kuei lo había dejado donde cayo, con una muerte tan indigna, Scorpion dejo su vida pasada para poder regresar como un espectro y vengar su muerte, pero al enfrentarse a Sub-Zero, la pelea estaba muy pareja, por lo que se retiro para tomar otra oportunidad en otro momento. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scorpion&action=edit&section=23 editarMortal Kombat 4/Mortal Kombat Gold http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scorpion&action=edit&section=24 editarBiografía Esperando poder contar con Scorpion como aliado en la guerra contra los dioses ancestrales, Quan Chi le ofrece al ninja espectral una oferta que no podía rechazar, la vida a cambio de los servicios de Scorpion como guerrero. Scorpion acepta, pero esconde sus verdaderos motivos. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scorpion&action=edit&section=25 editarMovimientos Especiales *'Árpon': Alza su brazo y de allí expulsa un árpon que en la punta tiene el aguijón de un escorpión, el cual atraviesa al oponente y lo atrae hacía él. *'Golpe de Teletransportación': Corre hacía átras y desaparece del campo, aparece corriendo por el otro extremo, al acercarse a ti, te recibe con un puñetazo en el torso. También se puede realizar en el aire. *'Flama Disperzadora': Scorpion rápidamente se quitara su mascara, liberando una flama corta en alcanze, pero si conecta al enemigo, lo hace resbalar para atrás. *'Lanzamiento Aéreo': Procedimiento solo en caso de que el enemigo se mantuviera en el aire, sujetar al oponente por ambos brazos, realizar un giro y lanzar al oponente hacia al suelo. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scorpion&action=edit&section=26 editarArma *Espada cross http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scorpion&action=edit&section=27 editarFatality Toasty: Scorpion se quita la mascara y escupe una flama ardiente que calcina al oponente Escorpión Gigante: Scorpion se transforma en un escorpión gigante, luego con sus pinzas atrapa las piernas del oponente y con su aguijon atraviesa el pecho, luego tirara de su cola para dividir al oponente en dos http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scorpion&action=edit&section=28 editarFínal Scorpion acababa de derrotar a Sub-Zero en un combate, entonces con Sub-Zero tendido en el suelo, Scorpion le dice: Al derrotarte Sub-Zero, he vengado la muerte de mi familia y clan, ahora mi alma puede al fin descansar.''Sub-Zero apenas pudiendo hablar le responde: ''Tu alma nunca estará en paz Scorpion, el Lin-Kuei podrá ser el responsable de tu asesinato, pero el verdadero asesino de tu familia aun permanece libre. Scorpion le pregunta: Si tu no eres el asesino, ¿entonces quien es?, entonces se oye una voz que dice: Yo soy el que buscas, al levantar la vista, Scorpion ve a Quan Chi saliendo de las sombras, este dice: Para derrotar a mi nemesis, Sub-Zero, necesitaba el poder de un espectro, haz cumplido bien con mi voluntad Scorpion, pero ahora debo devolverte al Netherealm.''Scorpion comienza a desaparecer del calabozo en que se encontraba, pero antes de que pudiera desaparecer grito:¡Jamas!, entonces fue corriendo hacia Quan Chi y se agarro de él, con lo que ambos fueron al Netherealm, entonces Quan Chi grita:''NOOO!!! mientras Scorpion lo observa. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scorpion&action=edit&section=29 editarMortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scorpion&action=edit&section=30 editarBiografía Durante la guerra contra las fuerzas de Shinnok, Scorpion se enteró de que el hermano menor del Sub-Zero que le asesinó años atrás no había acabado con su familia y su clan, sino Quan Chi. Tras revelar su malvado plan al propio Scorpion, Quan Chi intentó enviar a Scorpion al quinto plano del Netherealm. Scorpion reaccionó a tiempo, se juntó al hechicero y ambos fueron transportados al reino prohibido. Ese conjunto de hechos le vinieron bien a Scorpion ya que cuanto más tiempo permanecía allí, más fuerte se volvía dado a su esencia demonica. Por el contrario, los poderes de Quan Chi demostraron ser inútiles contra el ninja. Scorpion persiguió sin descanso a Quan Chi por todo el Netherealm, atacándole y humillándole cada vez que podía. Finalmente, Quan Chi pudo contener a Scorpion con la ayuda de dos demonios Oni moloch y drahmin que le protegían. Cuando Quan Chi descubrió una salida del Netherealm a través de un extraño portal que podia abrir con su amuleto, Scorpion se apresuró en seguirle. Apareció en el Outworld, pero en un lugar diferente del de su presa. Aún puede sentir la presencia de Quan Chi y le dará caza vaya donde vaya. No hay lugar donde el hechicero pueda esconderse. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scorpion&action=edit&section=31 editarFinal La caza de Quan Chi había llevado a Scorpion hasta el palacio de Shang Tsung. Scorpion entró al palacio a través de un pasadizo secreto. Mientras se abría paso por los niveles inferiores fue descubierto por los dos Oni que se había encontrado mientras estaba en el Netherealm. Shang Tsung se había aliado en secreto con Moloch y Drahmin como defensa de apoyo contra Quan Chi. Los dos Oni estaban ocultos en una cámara bajo tierra y se les alimentaba periódicamente con mortales para mantenerlos satisfechos. Scorpion luchó bien, pero fue derrotado por Moloch y Drahmin. Aunque ellos no podían consumir el espectro del ninja, idearon otras formas de eliminar a su enemigo para satisfacer su naturaleza cruel. Los Oni llevaron a Scorpion delante del portal a los cielos que Shang Tsung había aprovechado como fuente ilimitada de almas. Le arrojaron al tornado de almas y su cuerpo de engendro del infierno fue despedazado por la pureza de ese reino. » ESTILOS DE LUCHA: PI GUA, HAPKIDO » ARMA: NINJA SWORD http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scorpion&action=edit&section=32 editarfatality Head shot: scorpion lanza su arpón directo a la cabeza del oponente. El arpón atravesara su cabeza quedando atorado y escorpion empieza a jalar la cuerda del arpón. Entonces al sacar el arpón, le arrancara el cráneo a su oponente. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scorpion&action=edit&section=33 editarMortal Kombat: Deception http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scorpion&action=edit&section=34 editarBiografía En mi búsqueda frenética para enfrentar a mi némesis,Quan Chi,Fui derrotado por los dos Oni y lanzado a un poderoso soulnado. Las almas atrapadas allí me habrían roto en dos si no hubiera escapado de ese vacío. En lugar de esto, me encontraba por primera vez frente a los Elder Gods. Este encuentro me cambiaría para siempre. Mientras estaba en aquel vacío, pude ver, junto a los Dioses Ancianos, la muerte de Raiden y retorno del Rey Dragón. De repente los Dioses Ancianos se percataron de mi presencia y me hicieron su sirviente: ahora tengo un nuevo propósito, evitar que el Rey Dragón una los reinos. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scorpion&action=edit&section=35 editarfinal Los Dioses Mayores habían convertido a Scorpion en su arma más letal para derrotar al Rey Dragón antes de que sus planes de dominación destruyeran los reinos. Con sus habilidades mejoradas, persiguió a Onaga sin descanso a través de los reinos hasta que finalmente lo arrinconó en el Nexus. El Rey Dragón tenía muchos aliados, pero no pudieron interponerse en el camino de Scorpion. De hecho, Scorpion era el verdadero campeón de los Dioses Mayores, estaba a su merced. Sólo él podría detener la amenaza de todo lo que existe. Sólo él podía derrotar al Rey Dragón. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scorpion&action=edit&section=36 editarMortal Kombat "9" Como es el reinicio de la saga, la biografia de MK1 es aplicable tambien aqui: Scorpion participa del torneo organizado por Shang Tsung solo para vengarse de aquel que asesinó a su familia y clan: Sub-Zero(Bi Han). http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scorpion&action=edit&section=37 editarFinishes thumb|111px Fatalities Descuartizamiento: Scorpion saca una espada y corta el abdomen y el cuello de su oponente, luego de una patada lo termina de seccionar, y cuando la cabeza del oponente se encuentra flotando en el aire, scorpion de otro corte la parte de la cabeza Muerte en el Netherrealm: Scorpion clava su arpón-kunai en el cuello del oponente, lo asegura, abre un portal hacia el Netherrealm y lo envia de un golpe. Arriba se abre otro portal con el oponente ya despellejado y colgando del arpón Toasty (Fatality descargable): la clásica fatality de Scorpion, el cual se deshace de su mascara y de una llamarada de su boca calcina a su oponente Babality: Scorpion se transforma en bebe, conservando la máscara y la armadura. Luego de gritar "Get Over Here" lanza su arpón-kunai, pero este es muy pesado y lo hace caer de boca, lo que provoca su berrinche FINAL la muerte de Shao Kahn no hizo nada para aliviar el dolor de scorpion. la pérdida de sus parientes todavía pesaba sobre él.por razones que no podía explicar ni comprender, se sintió atraídoa la casa del Shirai Ryu. de pie entre los escombros en la contemplación, scorpion fue visitado por apariciones de sus camaradas caídos, quien revelóel verdadero cerebro detrás haymuerte brutal. enfurecido, volvió a la Netherrealm. Como los espíritus de sus parientes inmovilizados, Quan Chi, el escorpión lo mató,finalmente vengo sus muertes. curiosidades *El clásico grito de Scorpion (Get over here!/Come here!) fue hecho por Ed Boon, creador del juego. *En las películas "Mortal-Kombat: The Movie" y "Mortal-Kombat: anihilation" de sus manos salen unas serpientes en vez de su famoso arpón. *En la película "Mortal-Kombat: Anihilation" no tiene un solo arpón/serpiente, sino dos que salen de la misma mano derecha de Scorpion. *Scorpion tiene un hijo y una esposa que se mencionó en su final de MK 1, pero casi no se ha hablado de ellos, aunque hubo rumores de que el hijo de Scorpion aparezca en MK 8. En la miniserie Mortal Kombat Legacy se revela que el nombre de su esposa es Kana y el de su hijo, Jubei *En MK, se rumoreaba que se podía controlar aleatoriamente a un ninja rojo, que en realidad era un error por el cual el traje de scorpion se veía de ese color cuando lo elegían los dos jugadores. Después de esto, surgio la idea de crear a Ermac (ERror MACro). *En MK3 se creía que Sektor y Cyrax eran los nuevos trajes de Sub-Zero, Ermac y Scorpion respectivamente (Sektor debería ser Ermac,Cyrax Scorpion y Sub-zero aparece sin traje, esto llevo a dudas). *Scorpion en los juegos tira el arpón con la mano derecha, mientras que en las películas lo lanza con la izquierda. *En el ending de scorpion de mortal kombat 1, aparece una foto de Scorpion en en la cual aparecía el vivo sin la mascara, apariencia que le darían en MK Legacy *En el fatality de craneo incendiario (Toasty) de MK 1, 2, 3 y 4, scorpion no tiene fuego en el craneo, esto llega por primera vez en mortal kombat deadly alliance, en el cual su alt bio no tiene mascara. *En la película Ghost Rider hacen una referencia a Scorpion, cuando el Ghost Rider está en la cima de un rascacielos, utiliza una cadena para coger un helicóptero y tire de ella hacia él, mientras grita "¡COME HERE!" *Extrañamente en Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, Scorpion hace un homenaje a la película Ghost Rider. *En el video de introducción de Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, podemos ver a Scorpion en el bando del mal, esto nos da a suponer que está de parte del mal mientras que él siempre se mostró neutral. *En Mortal Kombat: Deception; por un Glitch uno puede jugar con un personaje llamado "Monster" que tiene los mismos movimientos de Scorpion. *En Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, Scorpion es el único personaje que usa un traje distinto al de su render en el juego (una variación de su traje de UMK3), apareciendo con el que usa en mencionado render solo en la intro. *Scorpion aparece en un episodio de La Casa de los Dibujos, donde le hace un fatality a Xander. *Scorpion es protagonista de un extra humorístico de Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance llamado "Cooking with Scorpion" en donde se lo puede ver cortando y machucando carne y verduras e incluso, decorar una torta/ pastel de cumpleaños. Categoría:Personajes ocultos